The present invention relates to a multiple output multiple step-up rectifier circuit wherein a plurality of Cockroft-Walton rectifier circuits are combined to obtain different voltages or currents therefrom.
A Cockroft-Walton multiple step-up rectifier circuit is conventionally used as a means for efficiently obtaining a high DC voltage. In the rectifier circuit of this type, an output voltage varies in accordance with a variation in the load current. As a result, when input terminals of a plurality of Cockroft-Walton multiple step-up rectifier circuits having an arbitrary number of multiplication stages are connected in parallel with each other to a single AC power source to obtain different voltages or currents from output terminals of the rectifier circuits, variations in load currents are different from each other, and the voltage ratio at the output terminals varies. In the above-mentioned circuit configuration, separate controlling means are required for the respective rectifier circuits to stabilize the voltage ratio at the output terminals, resulting in a complex circuit configuration.